


Vampires Will Never Hurt You (Unless You're Kinky Like That)

by orphan_account



Series: Frerard Oneshots [7]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom Frank Iero, Dom Gerard Way, M/M, My First Smut, Punk Frank Iero, Ray Toro is a bartender for some reason, Sub Frank Iero, Top Gerard Way, Vampire Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21583675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: shameless vampire!gerard smut.Kinda shitty but its fine
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Series: Frerard Oneshots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1516007
Comments: 1
Kudos: 112





	Vampires Will Never Hurt You (Unless You're Kinky Like That)

The club was quite hot. That was what Frank picked up on immediately entering the vampire bar. For an establishment for vampires, this place was fucking sweltering. It was mostly due to the majority of kinky humans trying to seduce the vamps or vice versa, but still. 

Frank couldn't exactly judge, seeing as the only reason he was in this part of town was to get wasted and laid away from the prying eye of the wealthy men he usually associated with. 

Frank Iero was a successful businessman at the age of twenty-six, quite young for a CEO. But somehow he'd gotten the job as the head of Inter-Species Welfare Insurance **®** , a multi-million dollar company that was thriving amidst their surreal reality, dealing with insurance for vampires and humans alike.

The music blasting was that bland EDM that you hear in every club, only used for transitions between dancers and strippers or just whenever the club forgot to play the proper music. Luckily, someone swiftly changed it to something else that Frank didn't recognize, some highly inappropriate pop song that he was too punk to know. 

He looked around, casually walking over to the bar.

"A shot of tequila, thanks," He said, nodding at the bartender. The man seemed to know who he was since he positively ran to pour his drink.

"Your shot, sir," The bartender replied as he handed Frank his alcohol. Rolling his eyes heavily, the short man knocked back his drink, savouring the pleasant burn.

"I trust that my appearance here tonight won't be posted anywhere tomorrow?" Frank asked, adopting the exaggerated formal language that seemed to intimidate anyone he met. The bartender nodded, smiling.

"Of course not, Mr. Iero!" He promised, automatically refilling the shot glass as Frank slid it across the bar. Frank had to hold back a laugh, still unused to people bowing to his every command. It always seemed stiff and unnatural. Swallowing his second shot, Frank cast another glance around the room, looking for someone to hook up with.

"If you're looking for a partner, you might want to grab some wristbands," The bartender interjected, jabbing his thumb at a multitude of labelled baskets with wristbands in them. Frank nodded, hopping off his stool to investigate. This club seemed quite ahead of its time, as each basket held different coloured bands for different needs. Frank grabbed a blue for 'gay', a purple for 'potential hook-up', and a grey for 'bottom'. Sliding the bands on his arms, he noticed quite a few vampires perking up and staring at him after he had grabbed the grey band.

Smiling to himself, he thanked the overeager bartender and walked over to the more comfortable seated areas. And then he waited. Immediately, a vampire was situated in front of his table, wearing a wide smirk and his inky black hair tousled in an extremely attractive way. Frank had only sat down for a few seconds and this vampire had made it clear he was interested, hazel eyes glowing with something like mischief. He flashed a toothy smile, his fangs obvious.

"I see someone's found the wristbands," Vampire Guy says cheerfully, flashing his arm. Blue, purple, white and black were his colours, and he watched Frank study the bands, waiting for the pin to drop. He was gay, a top, looking for a hook-up, and he was a vampire? 

"And I see we match up quite well," Frank laughs, holding up his wrist. "What's your name?" Frank tried to use the voice he used on the bartender to intimidate the vampire, but it seemed that he only found it amusing, chuckling lowly.

"Gerard Way, and yours, pretty boy?" The vampire shot back, causing the businessman to flush red. " _He really is a top, huh_ ," Frank thought to himself. This was turning out to be better than he'd expected. Now all he could wish for was for Gerard to be dominant... But that was probably asking too much. Most people weren't quite as kinky as Frank was, and if they were, they were usually submissives like poor Frank.

"Frank Iero," He replied, resting his chin on his hand and looking up at Gerard through his eyelashes. Gerard raised an eyebrow, looking the human up and down.

"The big boss himself?" Gerard teased, hiding his shock well. This man was the leader of the biggest company in all of modern America? He looked as if he was only fresh out of college, way too young to be leading a company.

"In the flesh," Frank replied with a smile. There was an awkward pause in which both men waited for the other to speak, smiling slightly. "Did you want to...?" Frank trailed off, trying not to seem too eager.

"I wouldn't want to pass up the opportunity to fuck the hottest guy here," Gerard said, smirking. "Not to mention, you smell exquisite, darling." Frank, who had just gotten his complexion under control, blushed madly again, spluttering. Gerard has leaned in and pressed a chaste kiss on his cheek, enjoying watching Frank melt under his stare. Gerard could blame it on his "vampire nature" but in reality, he'd always been one to enjoy intimidating people. It was amusing to watch a human being so submissive with just a few words and a piercing stare.

"Oh, fuck _me_ ," Frank hissed, taking Gerard by the hand and leading the two of them to one of the open rooms.

"I'm planning to," Gerard laughed, allowing himself to be pulled along by Frank, shutting the door behind them and pushing him against the wall. Frank's back collided with the wall with a dull thud, Gerard's lips following his and moving together in frenzied harmony. Frank could feel the sharp sting of the vampire's fangs brushing against his bottom lip and he shuddered, pressing forward. His hands worked through Gerard's hair, gripping the slightly greasy strands of black.

"Wait!" Frank said sharply, pulling back quickly. "You're clean, right?" The vampire arched an eyebrow, rolling his eyes.

"Frank, I'm a vampire," He chuckled, as Frank went beet red for the third time. God, why did he have to act like an idiot around the hottest vampire in Jersey? "Dead people can't have STD's."

"Oh, yeah..." He mumbled, looking away in embarrassment.

"Any other objections?" Gerard rested his lips close to Frank's ear to speak, sending shivers through Frank's body. "Because I'm not stopping again." Frank barely held in a moan, because by God, demanding Gerard was hot.

"I'm good, sorry," Frank affirmed sheepishly, twisting his head to capture Gerard's lips with his own once more.

"Don't apologize for being clueless, it's endearing," Gerard spoke against Frank's mouth. His tongue swept across his bottom lip, wordlessly asking for entrance, causing Frank's knees to go weak. But he kept his lips together, kissing Gerard back as hard as he could. Unsatisfied by Frank's refusal, Gerard shifted his leg, rubbing against Frank's growing hard-on, his hands holding Frank's hips down against the wall. Caught utterly off guard, the shorter man let out a small whine, his mouth falling open.

Gerard took his chance and moved his tongue through Frank's mouth, pleased with the lack of resistance. Frank tightened his grip in Gerard's hair, rutting on the leg pressing against him. The coil in his stomach tightened and he forced himself to slow down, not wanting to come just from five minutes of making out.

"G-Gerard, fuck," Frank choked out as they took a breath, their foreheads pressed together.

"Aw, you close just from rubbing against me?" Gerard cooed, pressing down on Frank's crotch teasingly as Frank nodded frantically. It was ridiculous how close Frank had gotten to reaching his high. Gerard sure was something else. He released a breathy whimper, his tired arms sliding down Gerard's shoulders and settling on his waist. 

"I want you to fuck me still," Frank said eagerly, stopping his motions entirely despite his body screaming to keep going.

"I'll fuck you after you come just from this, darling," Gerard replied sweetly, rocking his thigh slowly and savouring the sound that tore from Frank's mouth.

"I-," Frank started, only to be cut off by Gerard's lips and his hand replacing the leg, trailing down to grip Frank through his slacks. It was unbelievably arousing to be ordered around by the vampire, the power imbalance intoxicating for both parties. Unprompted, Frank's hips snapped forward, rutting against the softly teasing hand. Gerard smirked against him, slipping his fingers into the somehow unbuttoned slacks and wrapping his hand around Frank's cock, jacking him off fast and hard.

All Frank could manage to do was flick his hips desperately in time with Gerard's hand and release quiet obscenities that were probably strung-together sentences, but all Frank could hear were the filthy words coming from Gerard's mouth, which had drifted over to his ear. The coil in his stomach tensed almost unbearably just before Frank reached his climax, pleasure rolling through him in waves as he shouted out, coming over Gerard's hand.

"Good boy," Gerard breathed, slowing his movements on Frank's dick as the younger man came down from his high. But the pair were far from over.

"Did you want me to-?" Frank asked breathlessly, glancing pointedly at Gerard's dick, which was straining against his zipper. Just from that, Frank could tell he was well-endowed, that fact making his heart race with increased excitement. Gerard nodded, shifting his hands to let him go.

"Down," He ordered, pushing slightly at Frank. Quickly, the shorter man dropped to his knees, his hands clasped behind his back automatically. Gerard groaned lowly at the sight, his arousal breaking through his calm front for a moment as he fumbled with his zipper. Frank smirked, watching Gerard's frantic movements. The taller man shoved his criminally tight jeans down along with his boxers, causing Frank's smirk to drop and transform into astonishment. There was nothing average about the size of Gerard's dick. And honestly, it was quite intimidating. "Go ahead, darling," Gerard purred, regaining some dignity as he saw Frank's slightly agape expression.

All Frank could manage was an affirmative whine, taking Gerard in his mouth as deep as he could, only gagging slightly. Gerard grunted, revelling in the pure sinful feeling of Frank's mouth around his cock. Frank pulled off slightly, digging his tongue into the slit, making Gerard hiss and buck into Frank's mouth. Frank choked a little as Gerard's length hit the back of his throat, tears feeling his eyes.

"Fuck, 'm sorry," Gerard groaned, holding himself back from fucking the other man's mouth. Frank shook his head slightly, relaxing his throat and bobbing up and down, looking up at the vampire with wide eyes. "You want me to fuck your mouth, slut?" Gerard spat as he realized what Frank meant. The younger whined, nodding.

Gerard was quick to card his fingers through Frank's hair, keeping him in place as he started to shallowly thrust his hips, moaning. Frank's eyes fluttered shut, his face that of a corrupted angel. 

"Doing so well," He cooed, feeling his orgasm coming up fast as he continued, finding a sick pleasure in watching Frank choke and tears trickle down his face. With restraint he didn't know he had, Gerard pulled Frank's head away, pausing to rub the tip of his cock against Frank's lips, smirking at the small whimper that escaped him. The man's dick was already half-hard, his sex drive was astounding.

"Did you need prep?" Gerard asked, yanking Frank to his feet, not missing the small moan. Frank thought for a moment before nodding.

"Yes, actually," He muttered before being pushed on to the rather large couch, the vampire falling on top of him. Gerard was suddenly hit with a wave of aroma emanating from Frank, the heady scent of cigarettes and some sort of fruit laced in his blood permeating his head. The vampire growled, attacking Frank's neck fervently, causing Frank to gasp and buck upwards. He restrained himself from breaking the skin, settling for sucking dark marks around Frank's tattoos.

"Fucking hell, Frank," Gerard hissed, snapping his head up to meet Frank's eyes, his eyes burning. Frank whimpered under his stare, squirming slightly. "Going to ruin you, angel." In an instant, Gerard brought his fingers up to Frank's mouth. Frank took the digits between his lips, swirling his tongue around them and sucking desperately. With his other hand, Gerrad worked on shoving Frank's pants down, kicking them to the side. After a minute, Gerard pulled his fingers out and watching Frank's face carefully, he pushed two in immediately. The tattooed man's face contorted with a blend of pleasure and pain, moaning and jerking his hips down.

"Jesus," Gerard huffed, scissoring his fingers expertly, focusing on stretching Frank enough. But he ended up catching his prostate, Frank letting out a cry.

"F-Fuck, right there, please," Frank begged. Smirking widely, Gerard found the spot again, massaging it ruthlessly with his third finger as Frank writhed underneath him. He could tell that he was close again from how high-pitched and desperate Frank's moans were becoming. Deciding it was sufficient, Gerard pulled his fingers away. Positioning himself just outside Frank's entrance, he paused, teasing the man underneath him.

"C'mon Gerard, hurry up," Frank whined, looking up at him impatiently.

"I don't think you're in any position to be ordering me around," Gerard growled, tugging harshly on Frank's hair. 

" _Please_ , fuck me," Frank said desperately, ecstatic from the dominant tone Gerard had adopted, the sound making his eyes want to roll back into his head.

"You can beg better than that, darling," Gerard drawled, pressing himself forwards fractionally, knowing the action would drive Frank crazy. "Why don't you cry again, baby? You looked so pretty on your knees like that, crying and begging me to fuck your mouth." Gerard thought he might have gone too far, but then Frank's pleading kicked up a notch and took on a husky note, his eyes wide and glassy with tears.

"Please, Gee, I need you, _please_ let me come," Frank whimpered, unable to move due to the weight of Gerard on top of him. Gerard smirked, finally pushing forward in one swift movement, bottoming out almost immediately. Frank sobbed with relief, the burning stretch only adding to his ecstasy. 

"Since you asked so nicely, darling," Gerard purred, his voice cracking a little as he felt Frank clench around him.

"Fuck, _faster_ please," Frank hissed, bucking his hips to meet Gerard's shallow thrust. And with that, a switch flicked off in Gerard's head and his movements increased drastically, pulling out swiftly only to slam back in with brutal force. He rested his head on Frank's neck, feeling the vibration of Frank's loud sounds travelling through his throat. Neither man was going to last long, it was one of the best fucks they'd ever experienced, their moans mingling to create a symphony of lust and desperation.

"Can I take from you, Frankie?" Gerard asked shakily in Frank's ear, overwhelmed with the need to feed on the magnificent man underneath him.

"Yes, please," Frank answered, his voice wrecked. Gerard made sure to hit Frank's prostate with every thrust as he mouthed around his neck, finding his jugular immediately. Usually, he wouldn't feed on strangers or any human. But there was something about Frank that was different from his usual hook-ups. He hoped he'd be able to keep him.

Gerard pierced the skin, sucking fiercely on the bite mark. Frank screamed breathlessly, bliss overtaking him as he came, his sight stolen by lust as Gerard continued to fuck him and take his blood. 

The vampire pulled away before he took too much, finishing inside Frank with a loud cry, his hips moving erratically. He moved through his orgasm, pulling out carefully. Frank was dead t the world for the moment, so Gerard took it upon himself to clean off Frank's skin with the nearby tissues and wet wipes. He smiled down softly at the spacey man, helping him back into his clothes before dressing himself. 

Frank seemed to come back to consciousness as Gerard was pulling on his button-up, his pale chest gleaming slightly in the low lights.

"Did I pass out?" Frank rasped, wincing slightly, a dopey smile resting on his lips.

"No, but you were really spaced out," Gerard chuckled, ignoring his unbuttoned shirt and wrapping his arms around the small human. "You okay, Frankie?" Frank nodded, blushing. It was so stupid, how could he blush after he'd just had the vampire's cock up his ass?

"Never better, you were the best fuck I've had actually," Frank replied offhandedly. Gerard's eyes lit up happily.

"I thought it was just me!" He exclaimed, grinning widely and planting a kiss on Frank's forehead, making the small man squirm happily.

"I don't want this to be a one-time thing..." Frank confessed quietly, snuggling into Gerard's embrace.

"How about this, I'll give you my number and we can go for coffee, yeah?" Gerard offered, savouring the widening smile on Frank's face.

"I'd love that," Frank sighed, closing his eyes. Gerard shifted so that Frank's head was in his lap, his hand toying idly with his hair.

"If you want, we can get out of here and get some sleep?" Gerard offered gently, hoping Frank would get the hidden meaning. Frank giggled sleepily.

"Is that your way of asking me home?" Frank teased, lifting his heavy lids to meet Gerard's hopeful eyes. Gerard nodded. "Then of course."

"You're adorable."


End file.
